Ben
1968 Ben worked at a diner before the zombie outbreak. When a zombie bit one of his friends who turned into one, Ben fled the scene in his friend's truck. Ben then went to a farmhouse to barricade into house. He met Barbara and when asking her about how she got here she tried to go outside, which made Ben slap her in the face. He could not believe for what he had done but kept on barricading the house. He heard Barbara scream and he ran to see what it was and saw survivors Harry and Tom. He disliked Harry the first time he saw him. When a plan going to a truck to escape failed killing Tom and Judy Rose, Ben was to fend for himself as Harry locked him outside. Ben managed to smash in and shot Harry. When the zombies started breaking in Ben and Helen started to fend them back. Helen nearly died and Barbra came to the rescue which resulted her being killed by her own undead brother. Ben was shocked and Helen escaped to the basement. Ben realized that all of these survivors were stupid and ran to the basement shoving an undead Karen out the way. Ben then killed the undead Harry and Helen. He sat down in a seat as hearing the zombies banging on the door. He then realized that god is punishing them because humans do not work together. Ben then was shot the next morning by a zombie hunter group. They mistaking him as a zombie with the film ending as he and other zombies that died. Victims: Harry Cooper (alive and undead) Helen Cooper (undead) Numerous zombies 1990 Ben worked at a diner before the zombie outbreak. When a zombie bit one of his friends who turned into one, Ben fled the scene in his friend's truck. Ben then went to a farmhouse to look for gas. He met Barbara and when asking her about how she got there told her the only way to kill the zombies is by destroying the brain. Ben was then seen barricading the house boarding up the doors and windows. He heard Barbara scream and he ran to see what it was and saw survivors Harry and Tom. He disliked Harry the first time he saw him. When a plan going to a truck to escape failed killing Tom and Judy Rose, Ben had to fend for himself as Harry locked him outside. Ben managed to get back inside, killing a zombie who tried getting in. Shortly after, Cooper's reanimated daughter came in, causing Ben to prompt Cooper to kill her. When he didn't, Ben went to shoot her himself, and was shot at by Cooper. Barbara ended up shooting Cooper's daughter while Ben and Cooper shot at each other. Ben was hit twice, once in the abdomen and the shoulder, while cooper was hit once in the shoulder. Harry then proceeded to hide in the attic, while Ben told Barbara he wouldn't survive his wounds and to leave him for help. Zombies began flooding in, causing Ben to retreat to the basement, barricading the door. He notices the blood on the trowel and kills a reanimated karen, before making a makeshift sling for his arm. Ben goes to light a cigarette after turning on the radio. As he listens to the broadcast he notices the Gas keys on the workbench, and begins laughing at the irony of how Tom and Judy's death were avoidable. In the morning when Barbara comes back and the door is opened, Ben comes to the doorway, reanimated, before being shot in the head. Night of the living dead ben03.jpg Tony 5.jpg Night-of-the-living-dead-duane-jones1.jpg Dead repeater 2.jpg Dead repeater.jpg Category:Characters Category:1990 Characters Category:1968 Characters Category:1990 Zombies Category:Survivors Category:1968 Victims Category:Dead Characters Category:Males Category:Zombies